Shadows of Butterflys and Doors to Dimensions
by Sasori-Chan
Summary: When a hyper female comes to the Akatsuki, they don't know what to think. She makes a difference, though, and lots of friends on the way. Can this ectastic little wonder succeed in making the Akatsuki into what she's always thought it was?
1. Betrayals and Ambushes

Hullo. 

_For those of you who read the version of this I put up before, this is the new version._

_For those who are just reading this now, I believe this is new to you aswell._

_I'm not too entirely sure of what to think of either versions, so if you would kindly let me know what you think of it.(And for the ones who've read the version from before, let me know what you thought about it.)_

_And even if no one really likes it, I think I'll continue to write_

_"Shadows of Butterflys and Doors to Dimensions"_

_I hope you enjoy the chapters to come._

_Sincerely, Sasori-chan._

* * *

Akasuna no Sasori flew on the back of a clay bird with Deidara who was controlling it's flight path. "Hidan. Where are you?" He said into his wireless head-set.

"Just to your south." The Jashinists voice came from the other end. "And Machi won't stop hanging off of me, dude! Seriously- Ow! Hey, get off of me, man! That hurts- hey!"

Hidans voice continued to rise until Sasori had to hold the earpiece away from his head. Deidara turned his head and looked at his danna questioningly, "What's going on, un?"

"They're just fighting again." Sasori answered him, frowning. "They make so much noise, we're going to get caught at this rate." "Yeah, we will, un." Deidara said, "Maybe you should tell her that? Un."

"Maybe when they stop screaming." Sasori replied, a look of pure irritation on his face.

Machi, the newest Akatsuki member, could, in fact, get along very well with Hidan- Had she tried. She just couldn't keep herself from annoying him, though. It was just too much fun to see the frustrated look on his face when she clung to him suddenly.

All of them thought she was odd, having popped out of nowhere and Pein announcing she was to join the Akatsuki for useful purposes. (Which, I feel I must add, they all have yet to figure.)

No one had ever been in her room. And even Tobi had a time competing with her in the league of hyper-ness. (She had once licked his mask, and claimed she just wanted to know if it tasted like a lollypop, acting as if it were a normal thing to wonder.)

But nevertheless, she convinced Pein to let her come with them on this double-team mission, leaving Kakuzu out. He was allowed to do what he liked, she figured he was going to collect bounties or something of the sorts that made him money.

Undoubtedly you are wondering what this mission is by now, so I will tell you while I am explaining things.

You see, a clan leader from the Land of Thunder, who was valuable to them in many ways, had betrayed them. He had found out the location of their hide-out by some means, and had every reason to tell the ANBU.

However, he has yet to do so. For he says if the Akatsuki can bribe him well enough, he will keep his mouth shut tight and keep this dangerous information to himself.

"So that's what four S-ranked Akatsuki-nin are traveling all the way to the Land of Thunder to do, to negotiate with a greedy, treacherous clan leader? How stupid! It would only take one or less!" Is what I'm quite sure your thinking, or at least something along those lines.

And it's exactly what I was thinking, too. I mean to say, I was thinking of answering the question I thought you were thinking…Huh? Whatever, let's just get back to it.

The reason four of them are going is that there's a high chance he's really already told them everything he knew, and that dozens of dozens of ANBU are waiting for them, and they'd need all the power they could get to escape from that mess.

Plus it's really very intimidating when four hardcore murderous ninja come to your house. That very intimidation drills it into your head that you shouldn't try anything funny, like, say, attack them when their backs are turned.

That's just something you don't do to a ninja of that skill.

Of course, ambush is something that was being planned at this very moment, as you will see if you would kindly continue reading.

Machi tapped her foot impatiently on the dirt road which had grooves where carts and such had traveled on it in the not-so-far-before past. She was also glaring a hole into Hidans skull. Of course he didn't notice, he was far too busy being consumed by his ranting.

"Why the fuck are you always doing that?! It's so damned annoying, dude! Seriously, I can't stand you…" He yelled very loudly, but she didn't get to hear the rest of what he had to say.

In a moment a sharp kunai flew from the trees on one side of the road, aimed at the Jashinist. But another kunai had been thrown from another direction and clashed with the other with a loud _CLANG_ and glinting briefly in the bright sunlight before falling to the ground.

The white-haired man looked at the kunai for a moment, dumbfounded. "I thought you'd never shut up." Machi sighed and grinned, throwing another kunai in the direction the first had come from.

She heard the _THUNK_ of her weapon hitting something, and a painful cry told her that is was the ninja who assaulted them. Or- one of them.

"We're being ambushed!" Machi heard Hidan tell the other two via wireless. 'Just thought we'd let you know..' She thought.

Several ninja from the Hidden Village of Thunder dashed about until they had formed a circle surrounding the two Akatsuki-nin. They seemed to be all Chuunin or Jounín, but none all-too special.

And there was only a dozen, they seemed to be led by a kunoichi with shocking neon green hair that came to her lower back. Machi did not like this woman from first glance, and was eager to kill her.

"If you surrender peacefully, we might not kill you." The bright-haired lady said, standing up straight and trying to look intimidating. Snapped sharply from her thoughts of loathing, Machi looked to Hidan, who stood only three feet ahead of her. He did not look back, but stared intently at the kunoichi.

"Kill me?" A wicked grin formed on his face as he repeated his words. "Kill me?"

Machi put a hand to her mouth, trying to suppress a fit of giggles that had come bubbling up. She was not doing a very good job at it, and her laughter caused doubt amongst the troupe of opposing ninja.

A doubt that any one of them would survive the day.

* * *

**_To the spider whom thought it could catch the butterfly,_**

**_I do not apologize for your blood which stains my hands._**

**_-2-10-08-_**


	2. Decapitations and Teasings

_Hello readers,_

_I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, and that chapter two will be just as good._

_If not better. Why don't you tell me how you've liked it so far?  
It took me longer than I'd liked, about thirty minutes so, because my cat attacked my keyboard and it went into some funny mode._

_It messed me up bad.  
Bad, evil kitty!_

_I'll put the next chapter up when I write it. I'll do that later._

_Because, it's very early where I am now._

_I'm such a bad girl..._

_Sincerely, Sasori-chan_

* * *

Machis favorite way of killing, if at all, was to decapitate. Every time there was a lush stream of warm crimson blood spraying from the neck, the quicker the heartbeat of the victim, the further the blood was sent. Or that's what she heard anyways.

She hoped she could take off the head of the green-haired Kunoichi that led this group of Thunder-nin. She was just so arrogant, and thought she could kill them if she wanted! Her and her measly group of unskilled brats.

Maybe she was going a little overboard, but they _had_ tried and killed them once already.

And Hidan also seemed excited about this. A few more offerings for Jashin-sama, I suppose.

"Yes, I do think I can kill you!" The arrogant woman said, hands on her hips and glaring at the two, hate obvious in her eyes. "Ki, your going too far…" A man next to her said in a low voice, trying to be unheard. 'So Ki is her name, how plain.' Machi thought, reaching to unsheathe the katana at her side.

Glancing to Hidan she saw that he had his scythe in hand, and was also ready to attack.

She knew he would not wait for a signal from her, nor would he give her one. But she wanted to make sure he knew who she wanted.

"Hidan, that Ki girl, I'm the one who's going to kill her." She told him, rather then asked. "Fine, but I get most of the rest!" He answered before swinging his scythe at the man who stood next to Ki.

She and a few others jumped away, and the ninja started to run but he only received a deep gash in his arm. He yelled in pain and blood covered the blades of Hidans scythe, the ground, and probably other places.

The red liquid continued to flow freely from the gaping wound, it almost looked like his arm would fall off. It took Machi a moment to stop looking at the wounds Hidan was inflicting on his own victims.

She was snapped to however, when a shuriken whizzed past her head, leaving a cut on her cheek and cutting a few strands of her glistening hair. Machi gasped and turned swiftly, slashing the katana she held at the enemy who attacked her from behind.

Katana met kunai, and clashed with a loud _KLINK_-ing sound. It was Ki, who had a fiercely determined look on her face. "I will defeat you!" She growled lowly in her throat as she worked her muscles to push at an angle that stopped the other girls weapon from slashing her.

"Before you have the chance your body will have landed there.." Machi nodded her head in one direction, "And your head over there." She tilted her head slightly in the opposite. "And I shall have won."

"I won't let you!" And with a burst of chakra, or maybe anger, that increased her strength a little, Ki pushed Machi back so she could throw the kunai. It was easily deflected, though, and did no harm to her.

"I wonder if that was a relative my friend nearly killed over there, or your lover?" Machi smiled oddly and tilted her head with curiosity. "Or maybe just a good friend. He certainly seemed to care about you. I could see it in his expression."

This encouraged the fire of the woman's fury. She screamed and charged at Machi, pulling a dagger only a bit longer than a normal kunai out to fight with. "Ra-ah!" Ki yelled, but Machi only swerved a little at the last moment and put a fist in the furious neon-haired Kunoichi gut.

She knelt down and gagged and gasped. Machi bent to speak close to her ear. "You won't win, like I said before." She grinned and stood, having sensed the man with the cut arm attack her from the side, she swung her katana and took his head clean off, not taking her eyes off the kneeling ninja in front of her.

Ki looked up at her comrade and gasped again, and let out a wail of despair as he fell with a 'Thump' to the ground when Machi removed her knife from his heart. "No, _no!_" She cried over and over again, and scurried over to him on her hands and knees.

Machi turned the blade in her hands, looking at how the blood shone in the sun of the sun which was now setting. "Your not dead, come on!" But there was no sign of life in him, for his eyes were blank though an expression of pain stayed etched onto his face.

The female Akatsuki-nin turned her head and watched the woman named Ki, and her dead friend. "Stop blubbering, he's a lifeless shell now." She said, "Any amount of tears isn't going to bring him back." It was a cold and heartless thing for her to say, even to an enemy. But it was the truth, even if no one liked it at all.

A few yards away Hidan was done with his battles, and he looked in Machis direction.  
"She takes forever and a year, damnit..." He mumbled under his breathe and headed towards her.

When he got beside her, she barely glanced at him and blinked. A normal reaction, but nonetheless it set him off that she gave him no acknowledgement at this point. He had just done most of the killing for her, she had only killed one that was mostly dead already!

He opened his mouth to word his thoughts when the woman, Ki, stood and turned to them with a tearstained face and venomous hate in her words. "I will kill you all…I swear on my life and all that I have!" Tears welled in her eyes again, but she didn't let them fall.

"I'll see you again, freak. And next time I will be merciless!" With that- the Kunoichi fled.

"Well…" Hidan said slowly, and looked at his normally hyper-active comrade, whom was not so hyper at the moment. "It seems you've made a new friend."

She nodded slightly and grinned, sheathing her sword.

How she couldn't wait to meet this Ki girl again.

* * *

**_Blood rains onto the heads of the elk, and they look to the sky_**

**_And see that it falls from the wings of ten thousand butterflys._**

**_-2-10-08-_**


	3. Relaxation and Emberrassment

_Hullo, _

_I hope you liked the last two chapters!_

_In this one there's no fighting. Not with enemys anyways._

_But maybe amongst each other, as usuall._

_All day long, I was really excited about writing and putting up this chapter!  
Thank you for viewing my stories. (I hope your actually reading them.) And I would appreciate it if you review them and let me know what you think._

_Arigatou-Gozaimasu! (Thank you very much!)_

_Sasori-Chan._

* * *

For a moment, Hidan had thought Machi felt bad about staining her hands and making someone so miserable.

These thoughts were quickly relinquished when she got back to her bubbly self, the second she saw Deidara and Sasori had touched ground.

"It looks like you managed by yourself, un." Deidara commented as he looked around at the bodies that littered the ground. "I wanted to make some art of them, too." At this Sasori huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Like you could call it art." "What, un!?" Deidara said snappishly. "Well- Deidara-kun, I'm sure you'll get to blow some up soon! There's bound to be more." Machi intervened, not wanting an epic argument of art to start.

Sasori took the hint and pushed it no further. "She's right, I noticed you let one get away. There will defiantly be more coming." He said more to Machi and Hidan than to Deidara.

Hidan scowled, "It's not my fault she got away, seriously! Machi said she would take care of it! Seriously, dude." Machi rolled her eyes, "He wasn't blaming you, Hidan." "He was too!" Hidan snapped in reply.

"I was blaming no one." Sasori said. "It's dark! Un!" Deidara exclaimed very suddenly after a moment of silence. "No shit, Sherlock." Hidan mumbled, getting a glare from Machi.

"It _is _dark." Machi commented. "All the better to travel in, that way there's a lower chance of being seen or attacked." Sasori said matter-of-factly. "But- but-" Deidara stuttered, "Un.."

"C'mon Sasori, it's been a long day, can't we take a break?" Machi pleaded, "Even Hidan agrees, right Hidan?" Hidan looked at Machi, saw the look in her eyes, and spoke with a little hesitation. "Yeah, we should take a break.."

"See, danna? Three against one, un! Just because you're a puppet and don't get tired, doesn't mean we don't. Un." Deidara nodded. "Yeah! U-…h..-huh!" Machi said, attempting to make a serious face and to ignore the look she got from Deidara.

"Alright." Sasori finally agreed. "We'll find a spot to rest for a little while. But not too long." "Yatta!" Machi exclaimed excitedly, jumping up with her arms in the air. Not noticing, of course, the looks she got from the others.

They traveled for an hour or so further, at a slow pace, looking for a good place to stop.

It was unusually quiet, and no one said anything the whole time.

Machi sighed, and smelt something surprising. It was a fresh, but wet, sort of smell. The kind of smell you get on a cool day right before it rains. She stopped walking and listened, holding up a hand to shush the others when they turned to ask her what it was.

She heard what she expected. The faint sound of water rushing over rocks, the sound of a stream. "Hey, this way!" She said excitedly, walking briskly in the direction of the sound and smell.

She pushed back a branch. Letting it go by accident, it only just barely missed her, making her squeal. She realized she was standing on a sort of mini-cliff, and the ground below was a couple feet down.

And there was a grassy area, and the river which was had some sand but mostly fair-sized rocks on its shore. And a weeping willow bent over the water, its leafy vines hanging down and barely touching the surface of the slow-moving water, it had thick limbs that spread out and some were very low. It was perfect to climb and sit in. The river wasn't too deep except on the other side, it looked like it would come about to Machis waist.

Machi practically felt her eyes sparkling and her mouth opened in a near perfect 'O', and she uttered a joyous "O-o-oh!" and slid down the steep hill to the area, barely escaping landing on her face by pushing herself up with her hands when she got to the bottom.

It didn't take long for the others to follow, seeing they needed to have an idea where everyone was. "Whoa-" Sasori almost fell, not expecting the ground to suddenly curve downward so much. Deidara laughed at this, but tried to pass it off as a cough in his sleeve.

Hidan had seen as well, but didn't try to cover the fact that he thought it was funny. "The look on your face, dude!" He laughed. "You were terrified, seriously!" "I wasn't! I was only a little surprised, you would've been too!" Sasori glared at the Jashinist and the blonde. "Then why are you gripping that tree so hard, danna? Un." Deidara pointed out.

Sasori was in fact clutching a limb of the tree next to him very tightly. If he had blood, he was sure it would be rushing to his face very quickly right now. "I was holding myself up.." He growled under his breathe.

"Sure, sure." Hidan managed to say, catching his breathe from laughing. Sasori tried to ignore this, and got down to the lower ground to see where Machi went.

Looking around, he saw the surroundings and thought it was very relaxing. Deidara and Hidan thought this as well, but didn't say anything. "Wh-ow!" A cry and a thud was heard from behind him. Turning around swiftly, he found amusement in what he saw. Deidara had made it down fine, but Hidan tripped over a root that had grown out of the ground then back in again.

Deidara was laughing, and Sasori smirked at the disoriented Hidan. "Didn't know you were such a klutz." Sasori said, still smirking, at the white-haired Jashinist. "I'll get you.." Hidan grumbled, and stood up. Proceeding to ignore Hidans complains, Sasori turned back around and saw Machi was already enjoying herself.

She had pulled of her shoes and legwarmers and put them beside the tree with her katana and other weapons, and her pants legs were rolled up to her knees. The sleeves of her cloak were rolled up to her elbows, and she held it up out of the water as she sloshed her feet about in the glistening liquid that ran over wet stones.

Soon, the others joined in their own ways of having fun. Sasori leaned back on a low limb and watched the others. Hidan and Machi had gotten into a splash fight where the water was about half a foot deep, and Deidara was amusing himself by playing with the mixture of mud, sand, and clay on the shore.

Looking up, Sasori saw the moon had come out and was shining its beams brightly down onto the scene. A soft breeze brushed through the trees and the soft _hiss _of rustling leaves and the gentle creak of trees blowing in the wind came to his ears.

Machi and Hidan shivered, the breeze made them realize the fact that they were very wet, and very cold. Their red cloud printed cloaks were sopping wet too, and they felt very heavy and did nothing for them. So they drug their bare feet through the water and to the shore, and hung their dripping cloaks on a limb to dry while they rested.

Deidara looked up from what he was doing and saw that everyone else was stopping, so he rinsed off his arms and went back too. He was not nearly as wet as the other two, and was much more comfortable.

Hidan laid with his back against the trunk of the willow, and fell asleep soon. Deidara laid on the opposite side of the trunk from Hidan to go to sleep. Machi spent a moment squeezing the water out of part of her cloak so it would dry faster, and the squelching sound and sound of water splashing onto the dirt ground was heard for quite a few minutes until Hidan finally snapped at her that it would dry on it's own.

Sasori sat up and leant against the tree, still sitting on the limb he was on before. He beckoned to Machi for her to join him and she did. Though she almost fell several times, partly from shivering so badly and partly from being a klutz, Sasori had to help her up in the end.

"Your really cold." He commented. "Your shivering a lot." Machi nodded, trying not to let her teeth chatter. Sasori took off his cloak and put it around her, saying he didn't need it. "Thanks." She said, "It helps a lot." And it did, because she stopped shivering after a moment, and she leaned against his shoulder.

It was very silent, and the two of them sat there listening to the bubbling of the river, and crickets, and the breathing of their two comrades below them, and Sasori had thought Machi fell asleep because her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady and her body relaxed. Until she said, "So…shouldn't you be sleeping there with Deidara-kun, Sasori?"

She had to sit up straight because her support suddenly wasn't there, and she heard a loud _THUNK_. She looked down and saw that Sasori had slid off of the branch and onto the ground, and looked rather shocked.

She giggled and grinned at him. "Did I say something wrong, Sasori?" Sasori swore he could feel heat rise to his face, but knew it was his imagination. "N-no, you didn't. I just …lost my balance.." He said as he climbed back onto the branch.

When he was settled again leaning against the tree, he said, "I'm fine where I am, thanks." And she grinned with amusement and leaned against his arm again. "If you say so." "Just go to sleep." "Oh, alright." She pouted, and laid in his lap with her arms under her head, and fell asleep for real this time.

"Ugh…" Sasori groaned, it felt the same as when a cat falls asleep on you- So annoying you want to push it off, but too cute to actually do it. He sighed and crossed his arms.

This would be a very long short break.

* * *

**_A butterfly will sit on a willow with a scorpion,_**

**_And the desert bird will see._**

**_-2-10-08-_**


	4. Arguements and Jelousy

_Hiyo,_

_Readers I know, readers I don't know, fellow fanfic authors..(Boy, that kinda sounded cheesy..)_

_Is my writing no good? I think it may be._

_Chapter 3 only got 7 views! There must be something wrong here. How depressing.._

_But nevertheless, I will continue to post in case there really is a person or two (Other than the ones I _

_already know are reading it, you two don't really count..) out there reading it._

_But, if it isn't too much trouble, though I'm sure it is, I'd at least like this chapter to have more views_

_than the last one. And maybe some advice on this whole writing thing? One or the other, or both._

_Don't matter, really._

_-Sasori-Chan-_

_P.S._

_Happy Valentine's day! Or, it was yesterday._

_Hope you had a nice day, or at least moderately okay!_

* * *

When they awoke only a couple hours later, Deidara was in a rather disagreeable mood.

You see, he was the first one who woke up, and when he did he saw Machi asleep in Sasoris lap in the tree, and Sasori was playing boredly with her hair. He wasn't entirely sure why, but this pissed him off.

It was worse when Hidan awoke. Because he saw them too, and was making many comments about how cute they were, and asking what happened with them while he was asleep. Sasori argued with him strongly, but it still made Deidara's mood decrease even more so that he was avoiding almost all socialization with them.

"For the last time, nothing happened!" "Are you sure?" Hidan jeered, smoothing his hair back again. "Yes. I am sure." The puppeteer glared at the Jashinist, but he only grinned and proceeded to put on his cloak. (Which was still very damp, by the way, because he did not take the time to squeeze out some of the water.)

Hidan did not take Sasoris answer very seriously, though. Because Machi was still asleep in his lap, and that made it very hard to believe him. She wouldn't be asleep long, though. Because they had to leave soon.

Deidara was making sure his clay was all there when Sasori finally decided to get Machi off of him. He pushed her off, careful not to make her fall out of the tree. "Come on…wake up already…Machi!" He was having no success, though.

Then Hidan had a brilliant idea. He went to the river, and filled his cupped hands with water, and splashed Machi in the face with it.

"Whadafuxzz!" Machi yelled at the top of her voice, and fell out of the tree. It was only a couple feet to the ground, but it can still hurt a lot. Hidan laughed at her, Deidara had his back to them but was grinning, and Sasori was looking down at her and smirking.

She looked around and shook her head, slinging water everywhere, then glared at Hidan. If she was not quickly told that they were leaving soon and if she didn't get ready fast then they would leave her behind, then she would have went on to call Hidan many names and throw many things at him. Very pointy and hard things. Like rocks. And shuriken.

Luckily, though, they did tell her this as soon as she stopped slinging water on everyone with her hair.

Presently she gave Hidan one last glare and took off Sasoris cloak and handed it to him, and he jumped down and put it on. She went to the river and washed her face, not that it needed it after the wake-up she received. She glanced over her reflection in the water, it was blurry but she got an idea of how she looked.

Her brown hair was purple and red at the ends, and a little frizzy now but she fixed that with her hands and tucked some behind her ears. And her blue eyes stared back at her, then looked over her clothes to see what state they were in. She wore a short-sleeved dark blue shirt that had a mesh neck, and blue pants which were still rolled up to her knees. She blinked and hurriedly put her shoes and such back on.

Her cloak was still a little damp, but not much. 'Not nearly as much as Hidans.' She thought spitefully. 'Maybe he'll catch a cold.' She grinned at this, and decided not to unroll the sleeves of her cloak.

She looked around and Sasori motioned to her impatiently for her to hurry up. She grabbed her weapons and ran after the others quickly, for they had already started walking.

"_Hey!_ Don't leave me!" She cried when she caught up with them. "Stop complaining, dude. You caught up anyways." Hidan said. "You would've complained a lot more if you were left behind.." Machi pointed out, frowning.

Stumped, Hidan did not reply, and the rest of the journey as a very quiet one. Soon they arrived the town where their target- (I mean, um, negotiable not-so comrade? I'm not sure, really.) Raidon was.

They stealthily hid their chakra and snuck through darker alleys and corners of streets, because it was too much trouble to use a Henge, as they all agreed. Now they came to the gates of a mansion, there were four armed guards there.

They weren't ninja, and also didn't look very bright. But nevertheless their muscles were large and would look intimidating to most. "State your business." One demanded in a loud, strong voice.

"We are of the Akatsuki. We have come to negotiate with your employer, Raidon." Sasori said in a business-like sort of voice. "Lord Raidon will not be seen without a pre-made appointment." The same guard said, Machi noticed the slight shake to his voice after being informed that they were the Akatsuki, or part of it. "Do you have one?"

"Yes, we do! Just let us in already, damnit! Seriously, dude!" Hidan lost his temper and yelled at them, they all flinched and one even whimpered. "Hidan!" Machi snapped fiercely, and he turned his head. "What?" And saw the look she was giving him, and swallowed a little. "Shut up." "Okay, okay." And he looked away quickly.

"Are you planning on making us wait much longer before you let us in, then?" Sasori said, looking back to the guards. (For he and Deidara had turned to look at what was happening with Machi and Hidan.) "You know, I _hate_ being kept waiting." "Y-yes, of course. One of us will come with and show you where he is."

The guard who spoke looked to his comrades and they all spoke to each other all at once Eventually they finally decided that a sandy-brown color haired man who stood furthest on the left.

Machi almost didn't notice when she started following the others, she had zoned out. But when she snapped out of it they were several yards through the gate. Stopping short, she sighed and said, "Hey, guys? I'll be right back. There's something I need to do."

The others stopped and looked at her. "What is it?" Sasori inquired. "Just a quick question I have for those fellows back there, I'll catch up in just a moment so go ahead of me."

After a moments hesitation and wondering if this would mess up anything they had planned, Machi was finally able to go.

She grinned to herself as she turned and walked swiftly back to the gate, and only half-wondered if her plan would succeed or not.

* * *

**_The butterfly will leave its precious field of flowers,_**

**_to a forest of fir trees, to find the treasures it seeks._**

**_But instead, it may find a tree with whom it disagrees._**

**_-2-15-08-_**


End file.
